The objective of this proposal is to describe those attributes which support our site's ability to continue patient follow-up activities necessary for he successful completion of the phase III clinical trial evaluating creatine compared with placebo. Continued participation as a clinical trial site for this project allows our study team and currenty enrolled patients an opportunity to be part of the first long term study of PD patients at this stae of their illness.